Field programmable gate arrays find use in various commercial and military applications, and in a significant proportion of such applications, an analog voltage is generated under the control of the field programmable gate array. Related art methods of generating analog output from a field programmable gate array include using an internal digital to analog converter present in some field programmable gate arrays, or using an external digital to analog converter, driven by a digital control signal generated by the field programmable gate array.
The internal digital to analog converter present in some field programmable gate arrays may lack the performance needed for some applications, and the number such outputs may be insufficient. Using one or more external digital to analog converters may considerably increase the cost, size, power consumption, and mass of a system, especially when high performance (e.g., high speed) digital to analog converters are used.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system for generating analog output from a field programmable gate array.